


【y2】Switch Accounts(Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 櫻二 SN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: 。617生贺，小和生日快乐❤️💛。全文6760字 阅读时间14－16分钟。主播S×传媒大学老师N。设定:灵魂互穿——我的灵魂跑进前男友的身体里了怎么办QAQ
Relationships: Y2 磁石 櫻二 SN - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【y2】Switch Accounts(Fin.)

1.  
今天是新生入学的日子。

二宫和也正在擦黑板，他猫着背，拍了拍手里的粉笔灰。一转身，教室里的人已经来了大半。粗略地扫过这一届的新生，新面孔里的男女比例罕见地形成了1:1。

“各位好，欢迎来本专业受苦受累……啊不对，欢迎大家就读多语种全球新闻播报专业。”

问问题吧，各位。二宫把粉笔擦甩到讲台上，步调不紧不慢。

他从讲台走下来，和学生们的位置平行。若不是身上的这套复古风衣，二宫白皙的容颜和台下的娃娃们无异。

“二宫老师，听说我们专业要学的东西难度很高，是真的吗？”

“很棒的问题。”

二宫双手抱肘：“我们专业的课业要求会高一些，简单概括就是——”

“女生当畜生用，男生当设备用。”

“下一个问题——”

2.  
“樱井さん，距离开播还有30秒——”

“好的，麻烦了。”

他敛了敛西装的下摆。昨天应酬到深夜，今天开声的时候花的时间比平时多了些，提打挺松、口条练习一条走下来，口腔状态还是不够松弛。化妆组搭配的温莎结打得有些紧，小蜜蜂的位置似乎也不是很稳定，他在紧迫的空播间隙调了调耳麦的线。双手交叉，跨立站稳。

提词器的字怎么时大时小的？樱井正想提问，被导演组的倒数打断了请求。

3.  
“5——4——3——”

“2——”

“樱井さん——” “二宫老师——”

电光石火间，他们同时堕入一片混沌的黑。

4.  
等樱井再次醒来，他躺在某个小型医疗室的床上，三两个青涩面孔的女孩男孩围着他，眼神焦灼:

“二宫老师，您没事吧？”

“二宫老师？”他一惊，封尘在记忆深处的一个名字褪去尘埃，泛起异样的光芒。

“谁？”

“二宫老师，二宫和也老师，您不记得自己了吗？”有个姑娘有些惊慌，她连忙跑去叫校医。

二宫醒来的时候，头上顶着一个冰袋。他被穿着马甲戴有工作牌的一群人包围住，大家神情凝重。

“樱井さん，你还好吗？”

“哈？不是……”

二宫焦灼地揉了揉后脑勺，眉头紧蹙。陌生的环境和面孔，把他生生从刚才在教室里的场景分割开来。

毕竟在他37年的人生里，他认识的姓“樱井”的人里头，只有一位叫“樱井翔”的前男友，干啥啥都行，粘人第一名。

两个人交往的时间里，也有极少数的好友们觉得他们身上的气质和相貌有几分相像。但更多人会认为，他们是磁石，拥有共事的调子和聪颖头脑衍生的契合感。更何况，樱井的浓眉大眼，和二宫偏为精致小巧的容颜相比较，两者在长相上的差别还是很大的吧？

“您真的什么都记不住了吗？我们栏目因为您的情况，已经切断直播了……”

士大夫说得很委婉，这是电视台非常罕见的直播事故:王牌新闻资讯类节目因主播昏迷临时停播。

早年樱井刚上播的时候，电视台也有准备替补的电视剧或者其他的长广告，以备不时之需。但樱井战战兢兢工作十多年，几乎没有一次因为个人原因缺席或者导致节目出问题，除了长期学习，平时还有健身的习惯，身体素质是杠杠的好。

所以，在他倒下的一个小时之内，电视台循环播放了一个小时的札幌帝王蟹打折广告。

不到一会儿,高层领////导们陆陆续续地过来关照了这位年轻的台柱子，出于他出色的工作表现，上头大度地原谅了这次的工作失误，还给他批了假休息。

“后生有拼劲是好事，但是身体也是革////命的本钱啊！”

校医室那边，樱井也被紧随而来的校领////导临时安排了假期。

“二宫老师，刚开学工作多，新生娃娃们也不懂门道，您别给自己太大压力。”学工处的老师说着场面话，但总觉得，自己怎么说怎么别扭。

教学成果显著是真的。同样，二宫因为奇怪理由翘班迟到加早退的次数，也比学生多。基本上没怎么说过表扬的话，就在上学期，有个大二的学生买了期末论文交上去被二宫发现，连着他当学校股东的父亲一起骂到差点送去急救。

樱井皱着眉头，用双手摸了摸脸。质地比自己的更加光滑柔嫩，下巴生了颗美人痣。张开五指，颇具肉感的汉堡手让他的眉头越锁越紧，特别是，在左手的无名指处，有一个很明显的、银戒窟紧而留下的痕迹。

“请问这附近有镜子吗？”

有生之年居然能看到二宫和也用敬语。学生们大气不敢出一口，指了指病床斜对面的一处洗手盆。

“那边有，您怕看不清楚的话……出门右拐就是洗手间。”

二宫在乐屋的沙发上，不远处有一个梳妆台。他挠了挠鬓角，不顾众人异样的眼光，大摇大摆地过去，一照。

“这不可能……”

“卧槽？！！”

樱井翔在镜子里看到了心心念念的前任，以为自己思虑过重，连看自己都像是看心上人。

另一边，二宫和也差点要把镜子打穿。

5.  
“既然让我下班的话，那我恭敬不如从命了。”

二宫借自己弄丢钥匙为由，向staff问了樱井放东西的那个储物柜钥匙，左旋右旋好一会儿，才把公文包拉出来，翻找手机。

他输入自己的号码，想看看自己的身体出了什么情况。

他刚刚输入前面四个数字，手机键盘自动识别出他要拨打的号码。

小和。——备注后面加了星标置顶。

因为二宫出门不会带包，‘身手钥钱’四件套全部放在自己常穿的风衣或者裤兜的袋子里，手机有消息，他第一时间就会知道。

果然。

“小……小和……” 用自己的声音发出爱称，二宫耸了耸樱井的溜肩，鸡皮疙瘩要掉一地。

“现在，去相叶雅纪的诊所，你知道的。”二宫压低了声音，磨砂质感的低音伴着对方话筒的回声传回来，磨得二宫的耳膜有些痒痒。

“不然，我现在从电视台天台跳下去！”

“那我就住在你的身体里了啊……”

“不可以！滚！”

6.  
“心不住于身，身亦不住心……神奇啊，神奇……”

相叶一袭白大褂，却手里捻动起小叶檀紫佛珠，就差“科学算命”的牌匾挂在他的宠物诊所门口了。

“欸你一酒肉和尚在这叨叨哔哔了那么久，想到法子了没有？”

二宫怒火中烧。相叶眯着眼朝他望了望，自家竹马借樱井翔的身体骂自己，火药味十足的语气借他的声音一出，反而有霸道总裁的调调在。

而平时盛气凌人的二宫，身板挺直，双手交叉，就差一份新闻稿直接开播了。他精致的猫唇抿得很紧，跟他前些日子收留的一只严肃的小豆柴Haru一样。

有点违和。  
嗯……如果是他俩的话，好像也还好？相叶思索着，从他的老书柜里翻翻找找，摸出一本泛黄的医学书。相叶氏世代学医，因为治疗疑难杂症而受人熟知爱戴。尽管相叶雅纪出于对小动物的喜爱没有继承家族的衣钵，家人们还是尊重他的想法，也把祖宗积累至今的医疗经验留给他。

这本书是白话文版本，相叶的叔公在昭和末年翻译成册，留存至今。不仅仅是人类，祖宗的智慧也给相叶雅纪救治小动物的时候提供了清奇而实用的治疗思路。

“呀！找到了！”相叶雅纪将书本捧在手心，双手微微颤抖。

“你俩得了思量综合征，简称相思病。”

“相思病？”两个人同时抬起眉毛，双手抱肘，伸长了脖子看向相叶。

“就他？”二宫撇了撇嘴，看向自己的身体。“相个鬼思，当年分手是我先甩的他，这样的狗皮药膏掉了我庆祝还来不及呢！”

谁知道呢。相叶默默地在心里说道。

人在处理情绪的时候，都会有一个可以承载的范围。当情绪的积压超过了个体承受的极限，就会对人的生理机能造成负面的影响。

“比如说情绪性进食啦、阑尾炎啦、胸闷气短之类的，然后因为抑郁情绪堆积导致的心理疾病，自残自杀之类的，也是。”

“哎呀这不是重点，讲快点！”

“下面就是！”相叶雅纪顿了顿，“当两个人因为变故分离，由此产生的思念会慢慢达到一个峰值，当这个峰值保持到第617天，身体内的灵魂会因为承受不住这种思念‘逃离’原来的身体，寄住在他想念的那个人身上。”

樱井在大脑里快速回溯到两年前的10月9日，他们分手的日子。姗姗来迟的秋风挂着凉意吹黄了东京的树叶，也给他和二宫，留下了一场至今尚未消融的隆冬。

于是他在搜索引擎查了查时间间隔，从那一天，到今天，刚好是第617天。

他们已经分开617天了。

“这种病的发病率只有0.01124%，嗯……你们今天回去之后可以考虑买买彩票。”

“等等！那如果他想念的那个人并不想他呢？”二宫举手，提问。

“这里……没讲欸。”

“那请爱拔君说说解决的办法吧。”樱井扯着乖顺的小尖嗓，说道。

“恢复原来的关系，治疗方法只有这一个。”

7.  
“那自杀呢！比如让这家伙带着我的身体跳下去，他的灵魂是不是就可以走了？”二宫急上了头，开始满嘴跑火车。

“那你就不能回到原来的身体里了啊，说不定你还得跟翔ちゃん永远同住在一具身体里呢？”相叶雅纪略带歉意地挠挠头。

“要不，就试试吧。”樱井翔说。“你那么好看，摔下去会破相的。”

为什么我突然知道了Haru的罐头是什么味道？！相叶吐了吐舌头，甜到发腻了。

8.  
不得已，他们住到了一起。

准确来说，是樱井现在住的地方。再准确一点，是他们之前谈恋爱同居的地方。分手之后，樱井自己一个人留在了这间1DK的公寓里，两年多的时间，家里的陈设都没怎么变。

“你也太专情了吧，比我好看、脾气也好的人多了去了，怎么没再找一个呢？”二宫边吐槽着，顺手扯了扯脖子上的领结。

“哪有人比你好啊……”樱井一脸无奈。

“闭嘴！不想听你讲话！”二宫凶他，“你用的是我的公鸭嗓。”

明明是软糯的、令人安心的小尖嗓。樱井讪讪地低下头。

多大个人了，打领带都打不好。二宫叹气，一脸无奈地看着他。用樱井的这双眼睛看向自己，身高和体型都娇小一些，反而激发起奇怪的保护欲望。

闪电泛起凶煞的白光，雷声轰鸣，在空无一声的意识中炸裂开来。

“把你的衣服掀起来！马上！”

“等等！别急着脱——把眼睛闭上！”

9.  
他胸口朝左的位置，纹有一朵淡粉色的早樱。

家里没有现成的眼罩，二宫用樱井的领带，遮挡住了他的眼睛。再让樱井两手侧平举，自己解开墨色的衬衫纽扣。

他看了看这朵花，向上绽放于胸椎第五肋间。而下面有一片花瓣呈飘落状，以及黑色花体字的“S”。

麻烦了，之前怎么没想到把它洗掉呢？二宫懊恼到。其实还有缓缓泛起的钝痛，只是他刻意规避过去了。

樱井感觉胸口凉凉的，自己的指腹还停留在左胸的某个位置摩擦了许久。

“怎么了？”

“从今天起，你洗澡或者换衣服，我来帮你。”

“没事，我可以自己来。”樱井说，“我以前也看过。”

“看过也不行！做这些事情你必须给我闭上眼睛！”

10.  
休假并不长，大家都要回到各自的工作岗位上。

所以在正式返工前，他们要替对方把自己工作中最难的部分处理完毕，白天在岗位上照着文稿念书就好。

平时二宫上课看似吊儿郎当，课后下的功夫却一分不少。而且作为大学的老师兼系主任，虽然他带的专业里从大一到大四所有学生加起来两百号人不到，琐碎的事儿做起来却比大班还多。

周一到周五早上6:50，二宫睡眼朦胧地把睡在身旁的樱井摇醒：  
大一和大二的娃娃要练声，算他们学分的，得看着。

“口条练习和发声训练你比我更会，说不定还能给指导指导。”

“讲这个知识点的时候记得顺便讲一下红字标注的部分，课本上没说但是未来上岗位肯定要用到。”

还有，大一的K君会提前上大三的实操课程；大二的L君是单亲妈妈有时候可能迟到；大三的X君已经留级两年啦不要再让他因为失恋不交作业毕不了业；大四F君要去海外深造，专业很好就是人比较怕生，这个星期要把推荐信给她顺便加油打打气。

轮到樱井，除了讲工作，更多的是人情世故的应对处理方式。

比如说他每周一会有一个人物专访或者群访，点头回应要有，还要记得留意采访对象的情绪和语气。

“比如说到某某某跳楼了，你回一句‘啊、原来是这样’就太失礼了。”

这的确是他会有的反应，二宫记下了。

还有啊，合作的同僚里，A君B君虽然脾气不好，但工作方面很踏实，如果在新闻材料上面有值得商榷的地方可以跟他们提意见。

但是呢，C君D君虽然很好相处，除了工作上的事儿，尽量避免跟他们私下交流。然后还有E君……

那我下播以后直接回家不就行了嘛？二宫极其厌恶这种繁复的工作关系。

好主意！樱井说。那，我去接你。

不要！二宫的耳尖红得滴血。

原来，魂穿还能把原有的生理反应带到了ex的身体里。

11.  
磨合了一个月有余，生活算是重回正轨了。

-同居生活-  
刚开始的时候用对方的身体拿着自己的牙刷；出门以后才发现衣服一不留神就穿了对方的；心照不宣地根据对方的喜好点了不喜欢的外卖，而后又各自换回来吃……

后来，索性就按照自己的生活习惯来。

-在工作上-  
“请试试把气息沉到丹田处，除了横膈膜要鼓起来，腰的两侧肌肉也要向外发力。”

男孩们适应了气息训练的时候，腰侧会多出一双汉堡手。樱井给女孩们进行指导的时候，教案或者戒尺会帮助他避免身体接触。

二宫的左手结漂亮而得体，偶尔不按提词器上的稿件走，针对社会事件进行的即兴评述犀利且个性鲜明，不那么板正的“樱井翔”反而助推了收视率的高升。

下了播，二宫勉强适应了和staff们弯腰点头、偶尔寒暄的习惯。但他依旧会掐准时机，等节目结束，飞一般地溜出演播室，电视台门口有个小小的身影在等他回家。

温良恭俭、知书达理的二宫(樱井)老师，还有针砭时弊、辛辣精准的樱井（二宫）主播。打破一个人的刻板印象需要8年的时间，而他们凭一己之力，让他们各自生活圈子的人在极短的时间里从零开始认识他们。

kazu……啊不……nino好可爱啊，这样的风格我怎么没想过去试试呢？樱井正襟危坐地看电视，接过了二宫手里开了盖的罐装啤酒。

“瞧把你能的，对着自己的脸也能夸得出来。”二宫跑过去，烦躁地拍了一把樱井的肩膀——是平的。溜肩在自己身上，摸起来不方便。

但二宫自己给樱井的身体洗完澡，他站在雾霭茫茫的镜子前，发起了呆。他伸手触摸已经闭合的耳洞，再放下。眼前的这具锻炼痕迹明显且漂亮的身体没有一点遮蔽，水珠顺着发间，流淌至脚掌。

被热水淋过的皮肤开始泛凉，二宫的眼眶却因此发热、红肿了起来。

“nino?你还好吗？需不需要帮忙？”

“我没事！马上出来哦！”

12.  
“二宫老师，您的樱花纹身是在哪里纹的呀？”下了课，七濑君帮樱井擦黑板的时候提了一嘴。

“樱花？什么樱花啊？”

“就是您左胸口的樱花纹啊，今天您穿的衣服领口有点大所以……”七濑甩了甩头发，他继续说：

“没事，我就觉得这个适合我男朋友，想帮他问问……”

“二宫老师！”

樱井连教案都没收，转身快步离开。七濑有点尴尬，开始懊悔自己唐突问起的话。

他在厕所隔间里，一颗颗地解开纽扣，破开禁忌。自己一直乖乖遵守而不去偷看的秘密，在眼前盛放开来。它小心而无措地延展花瓣，遮蔽在浅浅的刀口上。飘落而下的花瓣，还有那个大写的英语字母，落在他心底最柔软的念想处。

这花，开得好温柔。

电话响起，樱井来不及收拾，连忙接了电话：

“是我。”

“翔ちゃん，晚上有一场应酬，领导说每个人都得去，我没推掉。”电话的另一头声音不太清晰，好像是蹲在某个角落，竭力压低音量说出来的。

樱井眼神一暗：“不怕，应酬的地址发给我，我去那边找你。”

13.  
樱井在后厨的门口，告诉他要给大佬们倒一回酒、敬一回酒，用工作或者去洗手间当借口溜出来就好。

“别害怕，按我说的做。”樱井给电话那头打气，“我在这等你。”

等待的时间并不算长，樱井伸手接住被灌了两回酒的二宫。可能是洋酒的缘故，酒意泛上来，二宫的眼神处蒙着一片薄泪。樱井用二宫的身体撑起自己的，两个人抱到一团，好几次因为重心不稳摔到街头。

等他们一回到家，二宫在玄关处，扑通一声，跪倒在地上。他缓缓抬头，大气而标致的双眼湿润着：

“我能不能抱抱你，翔ちゃん？”

樱井连忙蹲下护住他。突然，脑海中的一个思绪如流星般闪过，他抓住，然后把这样的想法付诸于实践：

樱井抬起对方的下巴，用双唇轻柔地贴盖住他的唇瓣上。

再下一秒，两个人的眼前的角度和世界瞬间转换。  
天旋地转间，樱井在回到自己身体的那一刻，用仅存的意识护住二宫的身体。两个人以亲吻的形态倒在地上，再次陷入一片黑。

14.  
等樱井挂着一脸热泪醒来的时候，怀里紧抱的温暖消失。二宫坐在不远处看他，匆忙而尴尬地擦开从眼角处溃堤的泪水。

“你……都看到了？”

“嗯。”

他们并没有完全的失去意识，在倒地的时候，做了一场梦，内容是对方分手当天，到灵魂回到自己身体以前的所有记忆和感知。

分手前，二宫预约了心脏手术。怕自己粘人又老妈子的恋人担心，他撒谎说自己要去外地出差一段时间，等事情办完，他就回家。

他还刻意纹了身，想着先瞒一段时间。结果刚下车，二宫就接到了樱井妈妈打来的电话。话语中肯、温柔，大概是说翔ちゃん的事业如日中天，你不要破坏他的未来。

哦，懂了。他咬了咬牙，拒绝了恋人的拥抱，决绝地把他轰走了。

樱井失恋以后化身为不需要休息的雄狮，工作就是他生活的全部，有时为了节目转型，他在电视台的剪辑机房里呆了一个通宵，熬红了双眼。

他不能停啊，停下来的话，脑海里浮现出小和蜷缩着身子骨，用假装冷酷无情的语调跟他说“你走吧，我跟你不熟。”烟酒伤嗓子，他便成为了咖啡因重度依赖者。

二宫的烟瘾本来就不小，失恋以后每天伏案工作，神不知鬼不觉地就消耗了一整盒七星。但魂穿到樱井身上以后，考虑到他的工作性质，只能借樱井的血橙黑咖啡抵挡汹涌的烟瘾。

樱井也察觉到了，从恋人渡给自己的酒精、黑咖啡还有焦油味特别重的气息里。

其他类似的记忆碎片还有很多，但两个人不敢再去回首。

所以？所以……

樱井欺身而下，加深了拥吻的力度和分量。环住流连了好久好久的心上人，堕入黑夜里。

15.  
这体力是真他妈好。二宫扶着腰，一个转身把自己埋进被窝。

要不，我帮你揉揉？始作俑者把被子掀开一角，漂亮的杏眼盈满温厚而意味深长的笑意。

滚——

我就不！樱井从背后紧紧抱住二宫，他不想再放手了。

16.（后记）  
相叶雅纪说了谎，在给樱井和二宫诊断的那天。

思量综合征需要两个人的相思分量都达到峰值，若是一方单箭头，是不会启发灵魂出窍机制的哦。

然后——

“二宫老师！每天接你下班的很帅的那个男的是谁呀？”

“那是我哥！”

说罢，二宫把脸红藏进摩托车头盔里，抱着他帅帅的主播小哥的腰，回家过他俩的小日子。

**Author's Note:**

> 说点题外话:  
> 今天看WHL的时候，听到了心心念念的  
> 《Daylight》——我艺考时期的精神支柱。  
> 突然被震醒了。  
> 是那句歌词:  
> 痛みを抱いて 優しさに変えて。   
> (把痛苦化为温柔)  
> 感谢我至暗时刻，有磁还有Daylight，还有好多好多首歌，他们在发光。  
> 我现在在当时不敢奢望的专业，做很多很多喜欢、还有很多可以奋不顾身的傻事。  
> 祝我的精神支柱——  
> 小和生日快乐！一定要快乐平安！万事胜意！  
> 大家也是！所愿皆成！越来越好！  
> Luv u all❤️💛
> 
> 2020.6.17


End file.
